


Tattoos

by iHateFridays



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, M/M, OCxMizuki - Freeform, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHateFridays/pseuds/iHateFridays
Summary: Noveen is feeling embarrassed this Valentines Day... he wants to ask Mizuki out on a date, but he can't muster up the courage... so what happens when he gets a surprise?[REQUEST from vampire king/Noveen] [OCxMizuki]





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! This is a request from a buddy of mine on Discord, vampire king, Noveen, or QuickSponge on DeviantART. I would like to say before the fic begins that I have not watched this show and I know pretty much nothing about it. I'm only going by the wiki and what Noveen told me, so if I get something wrong, I apologize.
> 
> Happy Valentines and happy reading!

Noveen woke up, feeling slightly nervous. Today was February 14th - Valentines Day. Noveen felt so flustered. He didn't have a date today.

Did that mean he was going to be all alone?

He wanted to ask Mizuki to be his Valentine. Mizuki was so friendly and handsome and strong and brave… Noveen sighed. Would Mizuki even notice him? He didn't know. He got out of bed and got ready for the day.

Soon, he was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Noveen wondered… maybe he could make something nice for Mizuki? Yeah, that was a good idea. Mizuki liked peaches, so Noveen found a few peaches, sliced them up, and put them in a bowl. He added some other toppings as well. Noveen smiled. He hoped Mizuki would like it.

"Mizuki?" Noveen asked, looking around the house for his acquaintance. Noveen found him in the living room, sitting on the couch. "I made you some breakfast."

"Thanks," Mizuki grinned at Noveen. "Made it for Valentines Day, huh?"

Noveen blushed. "Uh…"

"Happy Valentines Day, Nov." Mizuki told Noveen, still smiling. Noveen's heart fluttered.

"Oh…" Noveen blushed. "T-thank you, Mizuki."

"You know," Mizuki smiled, shrugging. "We should get matching tattoos."

"M-matching tattoos…" Noveen blushed even more.

"Yeah," Mizuki replied. "I'll give you one."

"O… okay!" Noveen grinned. He was squealing inside. He couldn't believe Mizuki wanted to get matching tattoos! It made him wonder… did Mizuki like him back? Noveen couldn't stop squirming. He hoped with all his heart that he did.

Mizuki took out his things required for giving Noveen a tattoo. Noveen was slightly nervous about getting a tattoo, but if Mizuki was there, it would make everything better.

"Now stay calm," Mizuki told Noveen gently. "It'll be amazing, I promise."

"Mizuki?" Noveen asked, tilting his head. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because…" Mizuki paused and looked away. "Ever since we first met, we became really good friends… and over time, we became closer. And I loved spending time with you. I... I loved you." He paused, smiling. "I still do. And we should have something that symbolises that."

"You… love me?" Noveen asked, his face going crimson but his heart going wild. Mizuki loved him?

So… so… Noveen was almost hyperventilating. That meant… could he ask Mizuki to be his...

"Yeah," Mizuki replied, smiling. "What about you?"

"I love you too." Noveen said, blushing.

Mizuki gave Noveen the tattoo. It was painful to get it and it still stung after receiving it, but the two enjoyed being in each other's company. Afterwards, Mizuki showed Noveen his tattoo. It was cliche but cute: two split halves of a heart.

The two took a selfie, then went out for ice-cream. Eating their ice cream and admiring their matching tattoos, they observed the sky and the many fluffy, white clouds floating around.

"Um… Mizuki…" Noveen paused, looking up from his ice-cream. "Will you… um... be my Valentine?"

"I already am your Valentine." Mizuki laughed in response. Noveen blushed. The two held hands, watching the world go by on this beautiful Valentines Day.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Why are all my shipping related things so short? :/ Well I hope you guys enjoyed this anyway! As I said before, Happy Valentines Day! If you're a single potato like me, have fun lounging around and eating chocolate while crying yourself to sleep. Or is that a me thing... uh...
> 
> L8ter!


End file.
